Devices for accommodating baggage are used in many fields. One example of use involves baggage accommodation devices as used in aviation for the purpose of accommodating passengers' baggage items. For example so-called unit load devices (ULDs) are used. However, their use for check-in baggage in large or small aircraft is rather complicated. The process requires a long sequence of steps involving the check-in baggage, which steps involve various and expensive transport systems. In a plurality of loading and unloading steps the baggage is loaded to the transport systems and unloaded from them, wherein a number of persons are required who have to have various abilities, some of which are specialised.
In various means of public transport, in particular trains and aircraft, the passengers take along items of luggage. It may be items of luggage which accompany the passenger throughout his journey or luggage entrusted, at one time or another, to the carrier (railway company, airline company, . . . ). These items of luggage are therefore checked in and then conveyed to the vehicle (train, aircraft, . . . ) in which they are stowed in a special compartment (luggage van, hold, . . . ).
In the case of some regional flights, it is known either to take along an item of luggage with oneself into the aircraft cabin or to have an item of luggage checked in at the time of the passenger check-in or alternatively, in the case of items of luggage of intermediate size, to entrust the luggage at the foot of the aircraft so that it can be recovered upon arrival, upon descending from the aircraft.
In all cases where the items of luggage are entrusted during check-in or just before boarding the vehicle (aircraft), the items of luggage are placed loose on a trolley or in a container. When the items of luggage are recovered, upon descending from the aircraft or on a conveyor belt, there is always a risk of confusion of items of luggage, for example with a similar item of luggage.